


Good Princess

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Language, Light Choking, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Lucifer has taken Castiel as his vessel. He also has your father, Crowley, chained up. Can Lucifer flirt -- or fuck his way out of it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Okay but imagine like... Casifer flirting with you, Crowley's daughter while he's sitting on the throne with Crowley locked up cursing at him
> 
> A/N: idk at what point it goes from flirting to fucking but it does oops

“ _Everybody out!_ ” you shouted as you marched into your father’s, throne room, lair, dungeon – whatever he was calling it these days. The demons surrounding Lucifer jumping and scattering. You loved that affect you had on them.

“Y/N, how very nice to finally meet you.” Lucifer said as you walked up to him as he lounged in your father’s throne.

He was wearing Castiel. Which in all honestly, fit him like a glove. You looked to the side to see your father, Crowley on all fours, trapped in a hell hound’s cage, bound like a dog.

“Let my dad go.” you demanded.

Lucifer took a deep breath as he pondered your request. He shrugged before making eye contact with you.

“Nah.”

“Nah?” you repeated, walking up to him. Shooting your father a warning glance to keep his mouth shut, even though there was a gag shoved in his face.

“Why should I?” Lucifer began, “he’s done a horrible job of running this place.”

“Well I can’t disagree, but he’s still my dad.” you glanced at Crowley, who was now giving you a _thanks for nothing_ look.

You stepped closer to Lucifer, partly to seem threatening, partly to get a better look at him. You always thought that goody two shoes Cassy was a cutie, so it surprised you that he would allow Lucifer to use him as a vessel.

When you were standing just inches from where Lucifer sat, you made eye contact with him, he flashed his red eyes for you, seemingly showing off.

“Y/N, _Princess_ -” He took your hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it- “you are _far too_ exquisite.”

You could feel heat rising in your cheeks; which was, odd for a demon. But you did love it when someone acknowledged your princess status. Your father started yelling something, but you only shrugged, you couldn’t understand him anyway.

“Hush, puppy!” Lucifer yelled, causing you to snort. You knew he wouldn’t hurt your father, not yet. He’d get to the Winchesters first. With Lucifer out of the cage, they were the closest thing he had to allies, “Thinks that’s funny, Princess?”

You absentmindedly licked your lips and dragged your bottom lip into your mouth. Lucifer still held your hand and made eye contact with you.

You cleared your throat- “Just let him go. What’s he gonna do anyways?”

“He’s going to try to put me back in my cage, Princess-” he looked you up and down- “but you knew that.”

“At least take the shackles off of him-” you trailed off. You knew he wouldn’t do it, you weren’t exactly sure why you were still trying.

Without warning he spun you around and pulled you into his lap, your back now pressed up against his chest.

“How about I shackle _you_ up, Princess.” One of his hands held onto your neck tightly so that your head was back against his shoulder, and is other hand rested on your thigh.

“I could chain your wrists up above your head-” his hand on your thigh traveled up until it was rubbing against your clothed sex, and upon your reaction moved up to the waistline of you pants, letting itself in- “and then I could put my fingers in this tight little pussy of yours.”

You shot a glare at your father, which glued his eyes shut before you spread your legs on Lucifer’s lap, giving him better access to run his fingers through your folds.

“ _And what about this?_ ” you asked quietly, as your hand slid under your leg and over his clothed erection, pressing gently to give him some friction. You didn’t have any particular plans to fuck the devil today, but now you sure did. Castiel chose a very well endowed vessel. You’d thank him for that later; you had something in mind.

“Don’t worry about that, Princess-” He began to circle your clit, which was now soaked with arousal- “I’ll let you suck on my cock all you want, just don’t forget to use your tongue, daddy likes that.”

His breath was hot against your ear as you quietly whimpered under his touch. His hand that was on your neck moved down to your breast and kneaded while his fingers on your clit slid down to your entrance. He pushed them in, your mouth dropping as he curled them up.

You glanced to the side again, silencing your father’s hearing, which earned more muffled obscenities from him.

You moaned as Lucifer worked you to your edge, slowing down each time you got close. A couple of stray demons walked in –idiots– disintegrating when Lucifer snapped his fingers. You smiled each time, becoming jello in his lap.

“Will you fuck me, _please_?” you begged, thankful that you had your father’s hearing and eyesight tied up.

“Please what, _Princess_?” You knew what he was asking, you were just enjoying his long fingers inside of you, and his cock twitching against your ass.

“ _Mmm, please fuck me, daddy_.” you moaned before he allowed you to stand up and shed your boots and pants.

Lucifer undid his pants and slid them down quickly, you coming up on his lap and straddling him, rubbing your folds against his thick cock. His head fell to the back as you got him nice and slick.

“Can Castiel see?”

“You want him to, Princess?” he breathed

“ _Uh-huh_ ” you whined as you finally guided him to your entrance and sank down onto him. You wanted to give Cas something to do while he sat around inside his own head.

“ _Mmm_ , your wish is my command.”

You gasped as you began bouncing up and down, you put your arms back on his legs for support as the head of his cock brushed against your g-spot with each bounce.

His hands found their way to your hips as you leaned forward and gripped onto the lapels of his trench coat as he began thrusting up into you quickly..  
  
“ _Oh, fuck!_ ” you cried out as your orgasm began to take over your body.

“I didn’t say you could come yet.” Lucifer growled, now slamming up into you even harder, fucking you faster than you were sure was even possible.

You screamed as your body convulsed on his cock, “ _S-sorry daddy-_ ”

“You will be-” just as your orgasm finished, he pulled you off of his cock and pushed you down to your knees while he scooted to the edge of his seat. He gripped your hair tightly and pulled you forward as he shoved his cock in your mouth, pushing you down onto him until he hit the back of your throat- “Be grateful demons don’t need to breathe.”

After he said that he began thrusting up into your mouth, his cock rubbing against the back of your throat. Saliva ran out of your mouth and down around where he couldn’t fit into your mouth. You began stroking him, using your saliva to slick his balls as he continued to pleasure himself with your mouth.

He began moaning, as he approached his edge. You hummed around his cock as tears streamed down your face. His grip tightened on your hair as his hot seed began spilling down your throat, his cock twitching in your mouth. You began sucking and licking at his tip, swallowing down every drop of his cum as you felt strands of hair snapping from your head.

He released you, and you stumbled as you got to your feet and put your clothes back on.

“You’re a good princess, you know that?” Lucifer said as he pulled his pants back up, smirking at you.

You winked at him and smiled- “Did Cas get a good look?”

“Oh, he watched and felt everything.” Lucifer winked back at you before you snapped your fingers, allowing your father his sight and hearing back.


End file.
